Not A Normal Pregnancy
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: The King and Queen of Auradon are overjoyed to find they are expecting their first child. But they soon realize this will not be a regular pregnancy. Prompt by Danifan3000.


**So I was sent this prompt by Danifan3000 a long time ago and have only just found it on my laptop. Sorry for the delay in uploading it. I hope you guys like this x**

It had been a few weeks since Ben and Mal had found out they were expecting a baby. By the time they had taken a test and found out Mal was already ten weeks and had a bump on her. Mal thought it was weird that she had a bump already so when they had gone to the doctors to confirm Mal's pregnancy they had requested a scan. The doctor had assured them that the baby was perfectly normal just a little on the large side, but since Mal was pretty skinny to begin with she would have shown earlier then 'normal' anyway.

The pair had gone back to the castle but decided to wait for a few weeks until Mal was three months to start letting people, even Ben's parents. A couple of days ago the royal couple had attended another scan showing their baby was now a little over three months. Mal had a hard time hiding her bump but had somehow managed to pull it off. So today they were going to tell Ben's parents, Mal's in laws, about the baby.

But as the pair woke up that morning Ben noticed Mal wasn't herself. She had been snappy all morning and was almost constantly vomiting and restless. Mal hadn't kept any food down all day and she was starting to get worried about it. She had convinced Ben to go to his meeting but once he had left she had grown increasingly restless. She was currently sat in the family room, while Bree was in the library and Ben, Belle and Adam were in a meeting.

 _This is ridiculous!_ Mal thought to herself. _Maybe a walk will do me some good._ Standing up Mal walked through the castle with the intention of heading outside but without thinking she veered off towards the dungeons. She was in a world of her own as she subconsciously headed to the largest empty room down there, unaware Bree had watched her head that way. Looking around Mal walked to the middle of the room and finally snapped out of her thoughts. She was contemplating leaving when she felt the strange urge to shift into a dragon.

Mal was going to try and fight it but before she could she found herself already shifting. It wasn't long before a purple dragon stood where the Queen of Auradon had been only seconds ago. With a low groan the dragon curled up and laid in the centre of the room, but her eyes never left the doorwat through which she had entered. She didn't know why but she knew she had to protect the room she was in, it was essential.

Two hours later Ben was exhausted. All he wanted to do was curl up with his wife and relax but he looked all over the castle and couldn't find her. Eventually he came across his twin sister Bree, who immediately knew what he was doing. "I saw Mal heading down to the dungeons earlier." She stated. As she looked up at her brother she could see the unspoken question burning in his eyes. "I have no idea why though." She said.

With a nod Ben turned and headed down to the dungeons. He could hear a loud snoring which immediately struck him as odd, but he followed the sound anyway. Eventually he came across the last room in the hall, which happened to be the largest room down here. But the king stopped just short of the door as his eyes landed on the purple scaled dragon laid in the centre. Ben knew this dragon was his wife but he was confused as to what caused her transformation. Usually she had to get extremely angry for this to happen and he knew she hadn't been angry today, hormonal maybe but certainly not angry.

A growl snapped the King from his thoughts and he stepped into the room so his wife cuold see him. He was immediately met with glowing green eyes and Mal was baring her teeth at him as she growled as well. "It's just me Mal. I won't hurt you." Upon hearing his voice Mal calmed, laying her head on the floor at Ben's feet. The brunette King placed a affectionate hand to the top of Mal's head before he spoke again. "So what brought this on?" He asked, gesturing to her dragon form with the hand that wasn't resting on her head.

Slowly Mal uncurled her tail to reveal a very large egg. To say Ben was shocked would be an understatement. He had covered dragons and how their children hatched from eggs but he didn't think it would apply to Mal, after all she was only part dragon. "Our baby?" He asked, although it seemed like a fairly stupid question. Mal nodded her head before tilting it towards the egg next to her, effectively asking him to get closer.

Ben smiled, knowing how protective dragons were of their young/children. But this wasn't any dragon, this was Mal. His purple haired beauty and love of his life. Slowly he took a few steps forward before sitting next to the egg and placing a hand on it. "Hi, baby. I love you and your mommy so much." He whispered. It brought a smile to Mal's face and she placed her head on the floor next to him before wrapping her tail around Ben and their baby. This was her family and she would do everything she could to protect them, even if it meant she had to stay in her dragon form until their baby hatched. But both Mal and Ben knew one this, this certainly wasn't a normal pregnancy.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this one shot. As always if you have any one shot requests feel free to inbox them to me or put them in a review. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
